


Happy Endings

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Crowley accidently butt-dialing you while he is masturbating and calling your name. The next time you see him you bring it up.<br/>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/93927409398/imagine-crowley-accidentally-butt-dialling-you<br/>Paring: Crowley/Reader<br/>Reader Gender: female<br/>Writer: Roxy-Davenport.tumblr.com<br/>Word Count: 1087<br/>Warning: None</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

[Also on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/134508869571/happy-endings)

 

You were reading late at night as usual. You were such a damn insomniac and so you were still up at four in the morning! You heard your phone ring tearing you away from your romance novel. Groaning you looked at the screen. 666. What the hell? How can that be someone’s number? What was the area code? Could this be Crowley? You figured you’d be the stupid girl in the horror movie and answer the phone. You put the call on speaker because you wanted to be hands-free to read and if someone dangerous was on the other line, the Winchesters would hear and come running. You couldn’t sleep without reading and at this rate you would be going to bed at 7 am.

 

Nothing could have prepared you for what you heard on the other end of that line. You promptly changed your mind in the space of a few seconds and switched the phone call back to regular mode. You gulped. Did I just hear my name? Was Crowley calling to me? Why was he calling me to begin with? I didn’t even say hello? Should I say hello now? Let him know I’m here? Crowley moaned your name again. Shit. That was a moan. Oh shit. He’s masturbating. What’s happening here? He groaned again and then a growl. A growl? Wow, is that sexy. I made him growl? Well, sort of. I mean he’s doing all the heavy lifting but the thought of me made him growl. Wow. He likes me? If I only knew sooner, the things we could have been doing. Heavy breathing, more moans. This is awkward, but I can’t hang up. Can I? Do I want to? Uggg! Damn you Crowley!

 

“Y/N! Y/N! Fuck! So tight. God. I’ve wanted you for so long. You feel amazing.”

 

You bit your lip so you wouldn’t start moaning. Hearing him was already making you wet. Then you almost lost it when he came screaming your name. OMG! You almost came yourself. You kept biting your lip. Too afraid to move or shift or gulp because then he’d hear. You just were forced to sit up in the bed and listen nervously. You even changed your breathing so you didn’t accidentally breathe in loudly. You listened for what felt like forever as his breathing slowly got back to normal. You heard a creak. He must be on a bed and then footsteps, they sounded like they were getting farther and farther away. Ok, safe to hang up. He wouldn’t notice. Probably butt dialed me. The King of Hell butt dials, who knew? And when he's masturbating? OMG was that hot! Shit. And he left me hanging so unfair. Totally like Crowley mind you, not that he knew he had an audience. You slowly slid your fingers inside curling them straight to where you needed them. You closed your eyes and remembered his voice, his breath, imagined him inside you. In no time, you were coming too. You bit your lip thinking Crowley but not saying it, you were too afraid someone would hear. Ok, now you could go to bed. Oh tomorrow would be so fun.

 

You woke up to the boys telling you about a hunt and you couldn’t be happier. You really needed to get out of here and find something to punch and kick. You needed to rid yourself of all the sexual tension you had for a certain high-ranking demon. Sam and Dean would kill you if they found out, but you’d make sure they never would. You hoped Crowley would appear before you left. God would it be a treat when he found out. It took all of your strength last night not to moan back. It was so hot. And then suddenly you saw him appear right in front of you. Oh too perfect. Now to get them out so you could talk to Crowley alone.

 

“Hi Crowley,” you say matter of factly.

 

“Hello, y/n.”

 

“Crowley’s here? Why?”

 

“Hello to you too Squirrel. The book? The very book you might need to stop said monster, the one you’re hunting in oh a few hours. But don’t thank me. It’s not like I had to go through a considerable amount of trouble to get it.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the book.

 

“There’s no catch right.”

 

“You’re welcome Dean.”

 

Dean groaned. Sam suddenly came into the room and looked alarmed that Crowley was here. Dean picked up on Sam’s expression and waved the book that Crowley gave them. Sam seemed to feel a bit more relieved. But why wasn’t Crowley leaving?

 

“Shit where’s the book bag?” Dean asked.

 

“I think I know where it is. You guys start the car. Crowley already gave us the book he’ll leave soon no doubt. You know him always overstaying his welcome. Get going boys, right behind you, promise. "

 

You waited until the boys left noticing their worried glances at leaving you alone with Crowley. The second they left, you pretended to look shy. Crowley was confused. You weren’t looking for the book bag, but you had told him in no uncertain terms to get lost.

 

“So how was your night yesterday?”

 

Crowley looks even more confused. Why were you asking him about his night? That was odd. You too had this whole flirting thing down pat, but this was…?

 

You smile and laugh a very loud sexy laugh.

 

“Ohhh Crowley yes how was yesterday night? That isn’t meant to be a stumper.”

 

He looks blankly at you not liking the tone of your question or the fact that you laughed.

 

“It was fine. How was yours?” Crowley says briskly.

 

You continue to smile as you walk up behind him and whisper into his ear.

 

“God is your voice so sexy. Would have loved to see your face though when you screamed my name. And that growl, wow! I’d say last night was great, no? It was great for me. I did something similar after hearing your voice. ”

 

You moved around to face him taking in his completely shocked face.

 

“You butt dialed me, dear. Might want to keep your phone away when engaging in private activities, just a tip.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. Crowley gulped loudly. You slinked over to him and grabbed his hair pulling him into your passionate kiss.

 

“Call me sometime. You obviously have my number.”

 

And with that you left the Bunker grabbing the backpack to join Sam and Dean on the hunt.


End file.
